It's not a Love Story
by ManaLoves801
Summary: [AU] Romeo and Fynn are brothers. In blood but not in bond. Because acrtually; they are so much more. Soulmates. But it's not easy... beeing in love with your brother. No matter if you know them or not, if you're looking for some tragic romance between two guys; you're looking for this! [Warnings: Shonen ai, Incest, Mention of Mpreg(no incest there, would be too much), songfic]


**AU**: In which Zack never left and they lived a normal and happy family life. But Fynn is still the same(rockstar, sleeping around, taking drugs, drinking too much, having his own music label, going on tour + concerts) just not as openly! + Romeo/Fynn

+Songfic

**Love Story**

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there_

It's been 16 years since Romeo has met his little brother for the first time. He was five back then.

His dad had taken him to the hospital where his daddy lied; and there he was.

So much smaller than the dark haired had imagined him to be. And yet gifted with light blondish hair and the most beautiful blue eyes the child had ever seen. He feared to be sparkled to death for a second.

_See the lights, see the party, the ballgowns  
See you make your way through the crowd_

Fifteen years had passed and Fynn had become quite miserable after being the most adored child-actor and now musician. Work, sex and drugs have left their traces on him. And when he felt the worst there was only one thing he really felt the need of!

Seeing his brother run for him. And taking care. There was nothing that he had never wanted as much as to express the feelings he had when he could see Romeo making his way towards him. He hardly care that he laid on the ground during a party, filled up with too much alcohol and different unknown drugs.

_Little did I know_

It could have made it a lot easier if they would have had just told each other what they really felt, instead of getting drunk on the same night. Making out. And ending up in bed together.

Romeo was curious if it was just because of the alcohol. But being able to hold Fynn close to was enough to make him stop thinking for a moment or two.

He actually managed to stop the thinking progress long enough, to be convinced that there was more.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

They met whenever they could. Which was indeed often. Actually it was every day.

Romeo would pick Fynn up after work or giving a concert and Fynn would tip toe into his brothers Room in the morning. Or evening. Or at night. Just whenever both of them were at home.

Sometimes they met in the woods near the silver lake, when they had to work late or were watched by the paparazzi (they got rid of them when they went there). Both brothers new that what they did was forbidden but it was so very delightful, they could not stop the one thing that managed to make them feel happy for longer than fife seconds.

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

But eventually their father came home early on one of the brothers rare free days and saw his sons. Snuggling and necking on the sofa.

It was a scene no father would like to find his children in. And he made that clear when he asked them what was going on and what the hell they were thinking. If they even had a brain at all!

They were told to stop and never even try to do anything like this again or else he'd have to be the one stopping them. One word and the press would know. The police would know. And everyone they didn't want to find out. Friends. Coworkers. Fans. Everyone. And no one would understand...

The worst thing was, that Rome was five years older than Fynn, so they could send him to prison for molesting his only 16 years old brother.

Their father has made his point clear.

_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go _

They tried. Really! They tried so hard to stop looking at each other. Tried to find someone new. Someone else they could give all their attention to. But no male on earth could be so good to them, that they'd fall as hard as Romeo and Fynn did for each other.

Romeo knew that he had to take things in his own hands. Take responsibility. Take care of his little brother, as he always had. ...And leave. He has been old enough to move out for a long time, and now that he didn't want to risk the blonds future or soul; it was time to go. So they could finally move on.

Telling Fynn was the hardest part. Seeing him cry and breaking down on the stairs. Begging. Was even harder.

_And I said  
Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

But the purple eyed one had no choice. They could not just run away together! He wouldn't sell his brothers life for his own happiness! Fynn was still so young. He'd fall out of love soon and fall head over heals again in no time at all. Romeo kept telling himself that Fynn would be able to handle his leaving. He tried not to think about; how he'd survive it himself, because he didn't know how.

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

But one last time could not be that bad, could it? One last kiss? One very last vow.

Sneaking out for the last time. Saying goodbye before they'd never see each other like that again.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew _

It was late at night when everything was quite and everyone was asleep. Behind the old backyard shed. The brothers did not dare to let their mouth say more than a small greeting. If someone would hear or even see them, the pain of the last days would have been good for nothing.

_So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while _

Romeo just stood there and held Fynn in his arms, as close as possible; kissing his hair every now and then. They enjoyed the warmth of each other and the familiar smell. The soft lips they admired so much. Everything around them blurred for a while.

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
__And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go  
And I said_

_Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

_Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_

Maybe they could make it out of all this and still keep their secret a secret. Maybe?

Romeo was starting to think that there might be a way.

It was a sign, wasn't it? That Fynn still kept pleading for him to come to see and save him. That Fynn was weeping bitterly about their father ignoring anything he said about Romeo and telling him that it wasn't real. Wasn't love. Wasn't meant to be...

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes _

Romeo knew better than letting his Heart suffer any longer so he started to tell him that he will make it possible. Make THEM possible. No matter what. Even though the black haired man kept hoping that Fynn would just stop loving him at this point. Mostly because Romeo had no idea what he could do.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading _

And suddenly a month had past since Romeo had moved out. The season had changes. A year was gone by. Another one came and left. Fynn tried his hardest to keep believing in Romeos words. But when ever he called him or tried to visit, he wouldn't be at home. They had only talked once. Maybe twice. And yet the feelings stayed. But the faith was slowly vanishing. Fynn slept with other men. Tried to feel comfortable with strangers. Became pregnant from guy he never met before or after that night. And lost the child to another family when he was unable to take care of it (or even name the newborn) and only wished to die.

_When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said _

Two years had past and eventually he just saw his brother randomly on the street after filming a music video on the towns edge! No words could explain what he felt the minute his blue eyes caught Romeos purple ones. Fynn froze. But just for a minute. When the shock was gone it has been impossible for him to stay where he was. He just hurried over to to only person he really cared about, with no freaking idea what his feelings where doing.

_Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come_

The smaller one hugged him so thigh that he feared to be chocked to death any moment. But eventually he let go of him to make sure he has hugged the right person.

_Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

And when Romeo looked into Fynns eyes the taller one could do nothing but whisper his Loves name and bury his head in his shoulder.

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said_

Romeo took Fynns hand and softly whispered into his ear, making him shudder.

_Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone_

He told him that it was okay now. That he had bought a house far away from everything but still close enough for Fynn to keep working. Somewhere where no one would notice them and he had changed his papers so if anyone should ever find out, it wouldn't matter as much as it did before because they weren't officially related anymore.

_I love you and that's all I really know_

He vowed his love a thousand times, holding Fynn close; who couldn't say a single word because he was crying too much. Every second he spent apart from the person he could finally hold again has been painful and he didn't plan on letting go of Fynn anytime soon.

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

Once again Romeo had taken care of his little brother. Saved his life even.

It seemed impossible to Fynn but he had even manged to talk to their father and to show him that it wasn't working like this. That it was only destroying them, and if he didn't want his children to slowly die inside and out, he should stop thinking about the rest of the world and their rules and start thinking about what really matters. Zack let him buy the house and meet Fynn.

_It's a love story, baby, just say yes_

"Yes"

_Oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh_

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you


End file.
